


Forgot something

by NatIannera



Series: March Writing Madness - 2019 [16]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (like this is really short for me), Established Relationship, March Writing Challenge, Multi, Short, Teacher AU, writing challenge, you both are teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIannera/pseuds/NatIannera
Summary: Larxene forgets that she has class one morning





	Forgot something

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi zäme!  
> Here's Larxene's! And it was... easy?? I'm so surprised and confused.  
> Maybe it's because it's really short and to the point. There isn't too much elaborating going on in here, just so you know.  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!

You are in the kitchen, cutting some pepperonis for your scrambled eggs, when two arms wrapped around your midsection. A still drowsy Larxene is leaning against your back, her eyes still closed to block out the offending sunlight coming in through the window.

“Good morning, sparks.” You greet her gently, and as usual, she raises one hand and taps you, sending the tiniest electric shock through you. Somehow, that became her greeting for you, and since it doesn’t really hurt anymore, you don’t complain about it anymore. It just is her reaction to the nickname ‘sparks’.

“It’s too early in the morning… why are you so loud?” She asks, her words slurred together. You chuckle, knowing that she’s just complaining because she definitely isn’t a morning person. Then again, Larxene doesn’t really seem like an anything-positive person, at least when you first get to know her.

“Sorry. Do you want eggs too?” You ask her, your voice barely louder than a whisper. Larxene nods against your back, making a confirming sound as well.

Throughout the entire process of cooking scrambled eggs, her arms are around your middle, not letting go even once. It makes walking around a bit awkward, but you’re certainly not complaining. Not when Larxene has usually such a hard time with showing affection.

Once you’re done with cooking, you turn around in Larxene’s arms and hold her plate into her view. Only then her arms leave you, and she takes the plate and the fork you offer her.

You eat breakfast rather silently, just enjoying the nice morning. It isn’t usual that both of you have a morning without class, but your first class got canceled because the class teacher of the class wanted to switch lessons with you for this week.

“Hey, Larx, when do you have class today?” You ask her innocently as she’s nursing her coffee, already finished with her food.

Larxene sits upright, her head snapping over to the clock on the stove. As she reads the time, she yells out a curse quite loudly before dashing back to the bedroom, most likely to get dressed. Raising and eyebrow and taking a sip of your drink, you chuckle. Seems like she forgot something.

Five minutes later, just as you’re about to get up and do the dishes, Larxene sprints out of the bedroom, dressed and with a bit of make-up on.

“I completely forgot the new semester starts today, so I have class! Argh, those pests better still be there!” Grabbing her key from the table, Larxene is about to dash out of the apartment as you quickly stop her. Handing Larxene her smartphone, which she almost forgot, you give her a quick kiss as a good-bye. Then, you open the door for her and let her dash outside.

You spend the rest of the morning rather calmly before going in for your class in the afternoon. Being a math teacher at a High School isn’t exactly the easiest thing, since the students either hate or love your subject, but you try to help them as much as you can. After all, Math is, even if some don’t want to hear it, almost everywhere. Sure, your average Joe might not need differential calculus in their daily life, but the State deemed it necessary knowledge.

After an afternoon of explaining a rather simple concept to twenty uninterested and three interested students, you’re home once again. Today is one of your easier days, since you only have two classes. Usually there are three or four, since you’re the only math teacher who teaches mathematics in another language for the bilingual program of the school, so today feels like a really easy day.

Since Larxene isn’t back already, and she’s probably going to be in quite a sour mood once back, you decide to do something nice for her. Staying true to her brand, Larxene really likes the flavor lemon, so you pull out a rather old multifunctional ice cream machine and prepare a lemon sorbet.

Just as you’re about to put the prepared sorbet into the fridge, the door slams wide open and Larxene walks in, stomping slightly. At least she’s not stomping completely, so you know it isn’t terrible. Just a bit bad, but not extremely bad.

“Ugh! Why am I doing this to myself! Why am I teaching those ungrateful brats!” Larxene exclaims, closing the door and dumping her bag next to the entrance.

“Because you like the amount of vacations and days off you get with this job, that’s why.” You place a bowl with a spoon and two scoops of sorbet on the counter where Larxene can clearly see it, and she immediately walks over and takes it.

“I swear, if it weren’t for that, I’d quit the job! Those little pests aren’t worth my time. They don’t even bother to try during my lessons! They literally sit there and expect me to hold their hand, to treat them like a child and do the entire work for them!” Larxene takes a spoon full of the sorbet and pops it into her mouth, already relaxing. You know that she just has to let off some steam, that it truly isn’t as bad as she’s saying. Maybe one student was that bad, while the rest was a bit underwhelming but okay. After all, you once substituted for her – double-majoring really does have its perks – so you know her classes are not completely horrible. But every class has its few bad eggs, you have to admit that.

“I know, sparks. But if you force them off their butt often enough, they’ll eventually learn it. Give them time, they’re only 9th graders after all.” You try to console her, and it seems to work. That, and the lemon sorbet is apparently really delicious.

“They better, or they will see what happens once I’m really angry. At least they didn’t run off when I was late. Almost surprised me with that.” Larxene relents a bit. Putting a now empty bowl down on the counter. You immediately place two more scoops into her bowl, and she gives you a quick looks which lets you know she appreciates it.

You listen to her rant for another twenty minutes, while sometimes calmly consoling her. But after those twenty minutes, she finally has cooled down completely and is preparing upcoming classes in the living room.

Once you placed the remaining sorbet into the freezer, you take a seat next to her and start preparing your own classes as well.

As her own way of thanking you, Larxene places a hand on your thigh and squeezes gently while still typing with one hand.

A smile tugs at your lips at this, and you return the gesture.

Yes, Larxene is sometimes not easy to get along with. But you have fallen for her, and once she started falling for you as well, you started to discover an entirely different person. A person who cares secretly, and a person who has her own special ways to express her feelings.

And honestly, you wouldn’t change Larxene for anything in the world. Your life would certainly less interesting if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that!  
> Not all too special, right? This feels like one of my… safest works, if you will. It's quite simple and rather easy to predict. But I still like it. Simplicity is nice from time to time.  
> Up for tomorrow: Even!  
> ... Ho boy. I always had a complicated relationship with Vexen/Even (my first exposure to him was hearing his infamous laugh, people, since I didn't play CoM up until a few years ago), and I'm currently unsure whether I like him or dislike him.  
> Quick SPOILER ABOUT KH3 IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED IT YET
> 
> I'm especially indecisive since, even though I was REALLY salty when he pulled that "I want to atone as well" bullcrap ( _ ** ~~WHERE THE HELL DID THAT EVEN COME FROM~~**_ ), he did do a few good deeds in KH3. He went agains the true Organization, even though that was dangerous as all hell. I mean, I wouldn't want to mess with it when the **real** Xehanort is there. No thanks.
> 
> SPOILER OVER  
> So, we'll see how that goes.
> 
> Tschüss!


End file.
